An organic light emitting diode display has some advantages, such as self-luminous, a wide viewing angle, fast response, high contrast and low energy consumption, which could be a focus of the next generation display technology.
Refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view of a traditional organic light emitting diode display; the organic light emitting diode display has a base substrate 10, an anode layer 11 located under the base substrate 10, a light-emitting layer 12 located under the anode layer 11, and a cathode layer 13 located under the light-emitting layer 12. However, a light generated from the light-emitting layer 12 is affected by reflection and refraction of the anode layer 11, the base substrate 10, and an air layer, so that most of the light escapes from the side of the organic light emitting diode display, and the light utilization is reduced to limit the development of the organic light emitting diode display.
Therefore, an organic light emitting device needs to be developed which solves the problems existing in the conventional art as described above.